Snowpetal's Life
by Snowpetal98
Summary: Follow the newest member of RiverClan as she tackles the life as a warrior. Cry as she faces tragedies, laugh along with her siblings and friends, smile when she finds her true love. This is Snowpetal's Life! (Rated M for some gruesome battles, as I like details.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"You're doing well, Mossflower."

A brown tabby she-cat, after wincing, gave a scoff, looking up at her medicine cat, Rainlily. "If this is what you call well, then I'm a mouse."

Rainlily smiled, the gray speckled she-cat twitching her whiskers at the queen's curt remark. _It's normal for a queen to be snappy at birth. Good to know she's doing well._

A rustle at the entrance caused Rainlily to swivel her head, smiling in approval at a muscular golden tabby tom who stood at the entrance with a wad of wet moss placed in his jaws. "Ah, good, Lionshade. You brought her something to drink."

At the sound of her mate's name, Mossflower raised her head, before letting out a low, agonized wail and dropping it back on the moss.

Rainlily turned to look down at the queen. "Here comes the first kit. Mossflower, when I say push, well, push!"

Mossflower managed to give a nod, letting out labored breaths and panting.

"Push!"

Mossflower's face tensed as she used all of her willpower to push, and a tiny kit plopped out onto the moss.

"Here, Lionshade. Lick the fur the opposite way, to dry it quicker and encourage it to breathe!" Rainlily commanded the tom, placing the solid white she-kit in front of her father.

Lionshade craned his neck, immediately tending to his daughter.

"How many more?" Mossflower gasped.

Rainlily pressed her paw against Mossflower's swollen belly. "Three more," she announced. "Here comes the second one."

Mossflower groaned, laying her head back down on the moss.

"Push!" Rainlily instructed.

Once more, Mossflower began to push, her face twisted with pain. A second kit plopped onto the moss, a large black tom.

Rainlily immediately bent down to groom the tom, doing exactly what she had told Lionshade to do with the firstborn. Once the kit had opened his mouth and started to breathe, the medicine cat placed the kit by his mother's stomach, where he immediately began to nurse greedily alongside his sister.

"Third one is on the way!"

After delivering a third kit, a brown-and-white she-kit, and tending to the kit, placing it next to its siblings, the fourth and final kit was delivered, a tiny but beautiful silver tabby she-cat.

"Four kits," Lionshade breathed.

Rainlily smiled, sniffing each of the kits. "Healthy and well. Three she-kits and a tom."

Mossflower, now crouched in a position where she could easily cuddle with her kits, looked up at her mate. "What should we name them?" she asked.

Lionshade tilted his head. "Well, how about Splashkit for the brown-and-white she-cat?"

Mossflower smiled, nodding. "I love it. And how about Mallowkit for the black tom?"

"It's perfect."

Rainlily couldn't help but suggest something. "How about Rainkit for the silver tabby she-cat?"

Mossflower and Lionshade both nodded. "And Snowkit for the white one. I've always wanted a white she-kit named Snowkit," Mossflower breathed, running her tongue across her white daughter.

Rainlily smiled. "I'll go and get you some borage for the milk supply. Lionshade, how about you go get some fresh-kill for her, and she can eat it after she rests?"

Lionshade nodded, and exited the den, returning a few moments later with a plump water vole dangling from his jaws.

Rainlily returned soon after Lionshade, with a few leaves in her jaws. "Eat these," she ordered, placing them in front of Mossflower.

The new mother lapped up the leaves, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"Come, Lionshade. Let's leave them to rest." Turning, Rainlily padded out of the nursery, followed by Lionshade, after he had given Mossflower a last affection lick.

Mossflower wrapped her tail around her kits before placing her head on her paws and closing her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please! Let me know what you think should happen next, if you think this should be continued at all! This is my very first, and I'm hoping people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Snowkit, that's not fair!" Mallowkit squealed as he chased his older sister.

Snowkit gave a laugh. "If you can catch me, I'll give it back!" the white she-kit called through the feather she carried.

"Stop it, you two!" a sudden voice cried out, causing brother and sister to slid to a screeching halt and look around for the source of the voice.

"Snowkit, give Mallowkit the feather back. He had it first!" Mossflower meowed, and although her voice was stern and serious, you could see the amusement shining in her eyes.

Snowkit, with a roll of her eyes, spat out the feather and pawed it towards her black-furred brother. "You're such a big baby," she teased, her eyes lit with mischief.

Mallowkit narrowed his eyes, before tackling his sister with a mock battle cry. Snowkit went down with a surprised squeal, and batted at her brother.

"Tackle Snowkit!" a new yowl sounded, and Snowkit managed to see Splashkit and Rainkit charging towards them. "Mama! Help!" Snowkit let out another squeal.

"Now who's the baby? Crying for Mama?" Mallowkit giggled, getting off of his sister and grinning at Splashkit and Rainkit.

"Wow. You guys have some serious growing up to do."

Snowkit turned to look at the source of the new voice and saw Fernkit, Shadekit, and Badgerkit watching them. Arcticbreeze, a fellow queen, was their mother, and they were four moons, two moons older than Snowkit and her siblings. "You're one to talk," she hissed. "You're still kits yourselves!"

Badgerkit scoffed, the black-and-gray mottled tom's fur bristling. "We're closer to being apprentices than you two are!"

Mallowkit rolled his eyes. "Yeah, in age. But not in maturity."

Fernkit, a beautiful gray she-cat with lighter gray speckles, rolled her eyes, but didn't reply.

"Let's not waste anymore time with these four," Shadekit, a night-black tom with deep amber eyes stated. He was older than Badgerkit and Fernkit and basically led the group. Turning, he walked away, his siblings following.

"Good riddance!" Rainkit called after the departing kits, her clear blue eyes blazing with anger. "Great StarClan, they're just as arrogant as their father!" The kits' father was the bossiest tom in RiverClan, a white-and-gray tom named Grayripple.

A rustle at the entrance made Snowkit swivel her head. She immediately brightened when she saw her father, Lionshade, enter the camp with a carp dangling from his jaws.

"ShadowClan warrior!" Mallowkit shrieked, before tackling the mighty golden warrior.

Lionshade dramatically fell to the ground, closing his eyes and letting his tongue hang out.

Mallowkit tilted his head, confused. _Such an easy victory? _Climbing off of his father, he went to face him, sniffing along his muzzle.

Lionshade suddenly grasped Mallowkit by the scruff, making the kit screech with surprise. "Dad!" he wailed.

Snowkit giggled as her father carried Mallowkit towards the nursery. "Nap time!" she heard her mother call. Sighing, she followed Rainkit and Splashkit towards the nursery.

"How was your day?" Lionshade asked Mossflower.

"Active," Mossflower replied with a smile, looking down at the kits. "But they're worth it."

The four siblings were curling up in the nest, and Snowkit smiled as she felt Splashkit lay her muzzle across her back. She fell asleep, warm and happy.


	3. Chapter 3- Chapter Two: Farewell

Chapter Two

"Mama, when will we become apprentices?" chirped Snowkit.

The mother and kits were curled up in the nursery, the brown tabby she-cat trying her best to distract the kits from the raging battle outside of the den. ThunderClan had repeatedly accused RiverClan of crossing their borders, and had attacked the camp.

"Soon, my love. You're four moons old, which means you have two moons to go."

Snowkit sighed, pressing her face into her mother's fur and trying to think of anything but the deafening screeches of defiance, wails of pain, shrieks of agony, and spits of hatred outside the nursery. She winced as she recognized a scream of torturous pain from the new apprentice, Badgerpaw. The three had received their name two moons ago, and were more stuck-up than ever, but they were still her Clanmates.

"ThunderClan! Retreat!"

Snowkit gave a sigh of relief as she heard the call of Birdstar, ThunderClan's leader, ordering the Clan to abandon the fight. She heard the roar of paws pounding on the earth as cats exploded out of the camp.

"Where's Lionshade?" a screech sounded from outside the den. Snowkit's eyes widened as she heard her father's name. _Please, StarClan,_ she begged. _Please let him be ok._

Mossflower rose from the nest. "Stay here." For once, the four kits did as they were told, cowering in their nest. Fawnheart, a queen expecting by Pinenose, watched them. "I'm sure your father is fine, kits," she purred, praying she hid the concern out of her voice.

A wail sounded from outside the den, and Fawnheart winced as she recognized Mossflower. _It can only mean the worst, _she thought to herself.

Mossflower staggered into the den, tears streaming down her face.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Mallowkit whimpered.

"Lionshade is dead."

Splashkit wailed, while Snowkit buried her face in her sister's fur.

Mossflower gave each of her kits a comforting lick before exiting the nursery once more.

* * *

Snowkit had her nose buried in Lionshade's cold fur as the Clan lay vigil. She had been the closest to her father, and had been the only one of her siblings to stay awake. Mossflower would lick her ear every now and then, and Snowkit worried about her mother, who was now shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

Snowkit wished there was something she could say that would comfort her mother, but she didn't know what.

She looked up towards the sky, noticing that it was beginning to brighten. A rustle behind her made her jump, and she saw the elders step out of their den. "Shall we take him?" Greentail asked Willowstar.

The gray tabby she-cat nodded, her blue eyes dull. "Yes, and if she wishes to, let Mossflower go."

Greentail nodded, and grabbed Lionshade's body by the scruff, lifting it onto the backs of his fellow elders Amberear and Sparrowscreech. Mossflower rose to her paws and followed the elders as they carried Lionshade away.

"Farewell, Father," Snowkit whispered, tears in her big blue eyes. She then rose to her paws and padded towards the nursery, plopping into her nest and letting the tears flow.


End file.
